fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 20: Recovering from defeat
Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 20: Recovering from defeat "I can't believe it!" thought a shocked Chris as he was jumping around in lightning form and after a while, he finally reached his destination and there he saw it. In front of him was the image of Roxanne's friends, sitting and sulking "i cannot believe it..." muttered Rocky while sitting down and hitting the rock he had his back lean on we were obliterated..." ''muttered Oceania ''w''ho was ready to cry while Ember, who was a little bit further away from the rest, was a complete mess "damn it all!" she muttered while crying a lot. Chris the walked towards them is it true? he asked with a cold tone, but no one answered and went to Ember to grab her by her clothes "I ASKED IF IT'S TRUE THAT DIANA GOT THE STONE OF FIRE!?" he asked furious, with Ember's fists tightening while being surrounded by fire. "YES!" she shouted while crying and throwing a bolt of fire at him who was unfazed by that. “She...she took it from me...” she said with a trembling voice while crying even more intensely, much to Chris' indifference as he took a turn to leave “by the way” he said while stopping in his tracks “ where is the girl that possesses the Light Stone?” he asked her without looking. “AAGHHH” Roxanne was furiously hitting rocks left and right with her fists “Roxy stop this!” pleaded Hawk, with her ignoring both his pleads and her condition ‘’it was my fault, it was my fault’’ she said repeatedly in a tone full of bitterness and sadness, a condition that was getting worse with each hit. As she was ready to hit the rock one more time, her hand was grabbed by Chris ‘’you…are…! ”. “Just what do you think you are doing, girl?” he asked with a cold voice, making her stare on the ground “I asked, just WHAT do you think you are doing? You lost one of the stones after being ridiculously overwhelmed by that bitch and you are doing what? ''Crying?” he asked furious while she was left shocked and speechless, averting her gaze in shame. Chris then threw her on a further rock ‘’what are you doing?” asked an angry Hawk who was ready to fight him, but Roxanne stopped him “i…know…but…what…to do?” she asked exhausted “Roxy” shouted Oceania who was along with the others “we were worried about you” said Rocky “yeah, you took our defeat even worse than me” said Ember while smiling and wiping her last tears and their presence made Roxanne smile “everyone…”. Chris then stepped up “it can’t be helped” he said while adjusting his glasses “what do you mean?” asked Roxanne while getting up “I will train you” he declared “and you asked you to do that?” asked Ember annoyed, but he ignored her grunts and continued “I will personally indulge you in the training ways of the monk order and I guarantee that in one week from now, you will be far stronger’’ he declared coldly while gripping his fist to the curiosity of the others. “AGHH!” the final screams of a servant filled the castle as his body was devoured by flames surrounded by darkness, moments before his scorched body fell in front of Diana “how amazing” she said, manifesting the two stones in her hand “to think that my magic power increases that much just by absorbing two stones, fufufu” she commented totally thrilled. Alfred then stepped up and bowed, getting her attention “I’m happy for your success Diana-sama, however, shouldn’t you train in order to be able to utilize more stones?” he asked and raised his head, with his eyes being cold and serious, something that made her smile and having the two stones vanish “you are right, after all, they will become much stronger” she said while looking at her staff. “Are you sure milady? After such a crushing defeat, they-?” he was about to ask surprised, but Diana stopped him “it’s because their defeat was so crushing that they will try to get stronger, but I wouldn’t have it otherwise” she explained and looked at the window at her left while smiling in anticipation. It was night and all the gang gathered around the fire while Chris was preparing some bowls with food “here” he said while giving a bowl to each one “this is a special soup that will help you get better faster” he explained coldly while distributing the food “it’s good” commented Ember who began eating like crazy “yeah it is” said Roxanne smiling and then helping herself with the food, with the others following suit. As they were eating, Chris threw a glance over Oceania’s book “girls, just where did you find this book?” asked Chris and she grabbed it “we found it on an abandoned library" she explained nonchalantly "a crimson book with a golden cross...there is no mistaking it...." he said surprised "but it's useless though...it's written in an ancient language" she said, holding it up disappointed. Chris then took it from her hand "the author of this book was a researcher of magic and in this book lies information about most known magics along with how how learn them, but in his final moments, he entrusted it to my monk order, afraid it could possibly fall into wrong hands". He then unleashed an electrical shock on the book which then shined for a couple of seconds "here" he said as he gave it to a clueless Oceania who then opened the book, only to start flipping over its pages in crazy excitement "i can't believe it, i can read it clearly!" she exclaimed in ecstasy "then that means" realized a happy Roxanne "yes, i both train you and learn you some new magics" declared Chris while smiling.